


you should look like you're trying to find a third wheel to our bicycle

by quigui



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Undercover as a Couple, undercover in a gay bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quigui/pseuds/quigui
Summary: Prompt fic: Undercover in a gay barStiles and Derek are the bait to catch a criminal
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 235





	you should look like you're trying to find a third wheel to our bicycle

**Author's Note:**

> Rating is for a bit of dirty talking by the bad guy. 
> 
> Cleaning up my WIP folders - hence the circa season 4 character roster. 
> 
> This was originally posted in 2014 on [tumblr](https://quigui.tumblr.com/post/106722398030/6-sterek)

Danny spins on his chair and addresses the entire room. "We've pinned down his hunting grounds. The Jungle. It's a-"

"It's a gay bar." Stiles answers. Everyone in the room stares at him. "Not my usual spot. Too many kids."

"Because you're really old." Chris mocks from the door. "We're going to need to catch him in the act, though. We need agents on the field. What do we have on victimology, Lydia?"

"He targets couples. So far all had been in a long relationships, but we're not sure if he canvases them before, or if he is able to pick up on it. We think his game is to propose to spice up their lives, try something different. The couples usually have some age difference, the youngest not standing out in the bar's standard demographic. He might pick them based on the older partners, who definitely stood out, both in age and, let's be honest, taste. Well groomed and well dressed, and all of them at least a 7."

Chris takes a sweeping look through the room. "Allison, Kira, Malia, I want you three outside, ready if he tries to run away. Liam, Scott, you're going to be our eyes inside. Don't engage if you spot him, just keep your eyes on him, in case he chooses someone else. Derek and Stiles, you're going to be our undercover agents and bait."

"What!? Why can't I go with Scott? We work better as a team!"

"The two of you would look like two frat boys taking the piss. Established relationship, remember?" Derek says with a scowl.

"Scott and I," Stiles turns, using his hand to indicate his best friend, "we've been together since we were 6. You don't get more established than that."

"He also has standards," Lydia reminds.

"Are you implying Scott and I wouldn't meet this psycho's standards?"

"I'm telling you, you wouldn't. You and Derek are the obvious choice. Scott is crap at undercover. Liam fits in with the high schoolers that roam that place, he'd never catch the killer's eye, and Derek would most certainly go to jail. Jackson, Isaac and Boyd are all on missions in Europe. Besides, if you two put your heart into it, you can play loving boyfriends easily. Derek is hot enough to make you stand out as a couple, and you will make it believable that Derek would be in a dump like the Jungle."

"You wound me. I don't like you any more, Lydia."

* * *

Erica does the final check on their comms in the van, about 4 blocks from the bar. She's the sub-coordinator of the mission, with only Chris above her.

"You shouldn't have to get apart, especially if this is going to work. Stiles, remember, you're undercover. Don't get drunk."

"Who do you take me for? I have never-"

"California, last March, ring any bells?"

"That was to maintain my cover! You have to drink vodka when dealing with Russian mob."

"So you say. Anyway, if you should get separated, and need to communicate, use the codeword Xavier. I'll relay the communication between you, and override any silent setting." Erica glares at Derek.

"I don't need commentary going when I'm concentrating."

"Then you're in for a treat," Erica mutters, winking at Stiles. "Okay, we need codewords for you and a safeword."

"Kinky,"

"Not that kind of safeword, Stiles."

"My safeword is Triskelion." Derek says.

"I can work with that. Since we are on the comics theme, I'll be Batman, and Derek here can be my Robin."

"I'm not Robin." Derek grumbles.

"Sourwolf then. Batman and Sourwolf."

"Agreed, then." Erica is quick.

"Not agreed!" Sourwolf had been Stiles' code for him on their first, and only, joint mission, back when Stiles had joined. It had always felt like Stiles was mocking him.

"It's already in the system, no way back."

Derek glares at Erica. She had probably already decided with Stiles what their code names were going to be.

* * *

They leave the van and get in his Camaro. It isn't a service car, but everyone agreed that it would draw the needed attention to them. Derek has a promise from Kira that she won't let anyone touch his car while he is inside.

The drive is really short, but Derek tries to engage Stiles in some preparation for their roles.

"We're probably going to need some backstory. He'll question us on our relationship."

"We can make one up on the spot."

"Not a consistent one."

"Just keep it as close to the truth as possible. That's what I always do. Tell the truth, add in a few untrue details, and voilà. Like, we've met through work, about 4 years ago, and it was love at first sight. Look, a parking space, right across the street."

And that is that.

* * *

As soon as they exited the car, Stiles changed his persona completely. The posture was all wrong. There was no defiance on his eyes, and he seemed more relaxed altogether. Stiles latches on his arm, smile in place, as they walk into the bar. It is uncanny.

"Scott and Liam are already inside. I have visual on you, and on your precious." They hear Kira on the comm.

Derek nods, and keeps going.

The Jungle is still pretty much empty, it's still early. They know it will fill in, and later on, it will become very crowded.

Derek looks around, and it's easy to spot Scott and Liam. They are apart, Liam already with a group of teenagers. He turns his comm to silent.

"Hey, Erica won't like that." Stiles tells him.

"Erica can't do anything about it. If there's anything important you tell me."

"You really are grumpy."

"I can't focus on what's going inside if Erica is telling me about her last skype with Boyd. Besides, it would be strange if I was here with you and talking with someone else, wouldn't it?"

"Alright, Mr. Spy. What's your poison?" Stiles asks as they near the bar.

"Get me whiskey." He eyes the shelves and knows it's a mistake. He should have stuck with water.

"Erica told us not to get drunk."

"Erica told you not to get drunk. I can hold my liquor. Also, I need to look like I have some standards."

Stiles just sticks his tongue out at him. He gets the drinks, while Derek scans for an appropriate spot for them to sit.

He finds a booth, smaller than the others, meaning Stiles would have sat close to him, and that is conveniently lit by a spotlight. He guides Stiles and they sit down, Derek with an arm over Stiles shoulders, and Stiles leaning in his chest.

They make bets on what their prep will look like. Stiles' money is on an older, creepy guy.

Stiles relays the communications from his comm to Derek. His car is still in one piece, no one is addressing couples, a lot of people queuing outside.

"You know, you should probably look like you're looking for something." Stiles tells him.

"Why? Scott and Liam are the ones canvassing."

"And if they find anything you wouldn't know because you've turned your comm down." Stiles replies with a scowl. "Look, the guy probably picks couples that are already looking for a little extra fun, otherwise they wouldn't go with him. So, you should look like you're trying to find a third wheel to our bicycle."

"Why me? Couldn't you be doing the looking?" Derek knows he is being stubborn, but he is trying to get away with spending the night just staring unabashedly at Stiles.

"Seriously? If I had scored a guy like you, I wouldn't be trying to get anyone else. I wouldn't be sharing you. I would tie you up and never let you leave my sight. You, on the other hand, have a type. A type that is like 85% of the people around here. Maybe you want a twink set."

"I don't even know which part of that to address."

"Address the crowd, find me a match."

"You're impossible." Derek says, before looking at the crowd. The bar has started to fill in, but everyone looks to be more interested in their groups and not looking for someone to hook up with. A few people have started to dance already. Liam has left his group and is by the bar making conversation with the bartender.

"Hey Sourwolf." Stiles whispers in his ear, making him shiver. "Scott is saying that the only couple-y look we're managing is the 'got in a fight' one."

Derek turns, and figures Scott is right. He turns to whisper in Stiles' ear. "You're the one that told me to ignore you."

"I didn't say ignore me. I said find me a match. You are allowed to ask for my opinion. Don't you how relationships work?"

"I have to admit I lack experience on cruising for a third party. I'm not big on sharing."

Stiles smiles and stares him in the eyes. "Scott is saying that this is more like it." Stiles leans in and kisses him.

Derek doesn't really care about what Scott says. He holds onto Stiles and kisses back. He doesn't want to let go.

He lets go when he feels someone is watching them. He looks at Stiles puffy lips and just wants to lean in again, but duty calls. He turns, and finds a guy, probably Stiles' age, staring at them.

Derek looks him up and down, and figuring this could be their suspect, puts his best smile on. "May I help you?"

The guy grins back, and Stiles leans in, as if he is going to whisper something. Instead he turns Derek's comm on. Suddenly there are the voices of Scott and Liam telling that the suspect has engaged.

"Mind if I sit with you guys?"

"It's a bit tight." Stiles says, pouty.

"I'm sure we can all fit in," Derek counters, scooting to make space for the stranger. He grabs Stiles and makes him almost sit on his lap, his arm around him protectively.

The guy slides in the space with ease. "Hi, I'm Matt."

"Derek. Stiles."

They make small talk, about how they came to be at the Jungle, when had they met, how long have they been together. Matt is not very forthcoming with information, but manages to keep the conversation focused on Derek and Stiles.

They must pass some test, because he brings out the big guns.

"So, in four years, have you ever thought about a little extra in the bedroom?"

"We keep it diverse," Stiles answers with a grin.

"Ever diversified in numbers?"

"It's on our list," Derek winks, hopefully lovingly, at Stiles.

"Then maybe we should talk somewhere else. Somewhere less noisy."

Derek is still looking at Stiles, so he notices the fake panicked look.

"Not like that, Stiles. Just talking. It's getting too crowded here, I can barely hear you guys."

Derek turns, nods at Matt and tells him to lead the way. Stiles trails behind him and he can hear him on the comm telling the others they are on the move.

* * *

Matt turns into an alley, and Derek starts to wonder if the other couples were dumb or had no sense of self preservation.

He must have made some noise because Matt turns around. "Hey, don't worry. This is just a shortcut. Believe me, I have better taste than a dark alley."

They take a turn and find a small community garden. It's lit by a single lamp on the center, which is surrounded by a few benches.

Derek sits with Stiles. "You do this often?"

"Pick couples at a bar? Sometimes. It's easier than picking two guys and getting them to agree to a threesome. And besides, there are people that come looking just for that. So, what's your type, big guy?"

"Type?"

"I bet you like to watch. You couldn't keep your eyes away from the young things." He sits next to Stiles, and leans in. "Stiles is getting a bit old, is he? He still looks good though. He has a great mouth. I bet you'd love to see him suck me. Would you like that, Stiles? Or are into sharing, servicing Derek? We can work together." Matt puts an arm around Stiles shoulder, and Derek senses something's wrong, but he can't figure out what.

"Derek can watch. I don't share my toys," is all Stiles says before Matt is pulling him towards him, a knife suddenly in his hand, pressing against Stiles throat.

"He can watch you die."

"Really? That's all you got?" Stiles complains and Derek tries not to roll his eyes. He pulls his gun.

"Drop the knife."

"I see. It was a gun in your pocket, you weren't happy to see me."

"Stiles, not now."

"I'm about to die. When?"

"Am I invisible here?" Matt asks, pressing the knife closer to Stiles' neck.

"No, you're just irrelevant, mate." Stiles says, while maneuvering away from the knife and kicking Matt in the shin.

Derek knows Stiles can fight well, but Matt can hold his own too. The gun is useless, so he pockets it, and joins in the fight, trying to get Matt away from Stiles. He gets close just as Matt gets the upper hand and manages to slash Stiles, and kick him to the ground.

He dashes away, and Stiles shouts at him, "Go get him. I'm fine!"

Derek runs after Matt, and Matt never stands a chance. Derek is fast and is also strong. As he grabs Matt, he takes hold of his head and makes sure he bashes it in the wall of the alley. He then tackles him to the ground, and takes the cuffs from his pocket.

He hears Allison on his comm. "Sourwolf, this is Hawkeye. I have visual on the suspect. Just cuff him and go back to Stiles."

* * *

When he makes it back to the community garden, Stiles is up and limping towards him.

"Did we get him?"

"Yeah, we got him. Allison is keeping an eye on him. You should have given me an opening, I could have shot him."

"You could have killed him. We need him to talk. And we've just seen that he likes to do that."

Derek offers his arm to Stiles to lean on. "Is it bad?"

"The cut? I've had worse. Falling on my ass wasn't good either, but I'll live. Erica told me they have an ambulance waiting for me."

Derek helps him make his way out of the alley. Once they reach the bar's entrance, the entire team is there, already taking in Matt.

* * *

Derek is the only one in the common room. It's far too early, but he is on call. He looks at the coffee they have there, and knows it isn't going to do shit.

Stiles knocks on the open door, to get his attention.

"Hi there, sleepy."

"Hi Stiles. What are you doing here?"

"Had a meeting with Chris." Stiles shrugs. "I never had the chance to talk with you after the mission. You were already gone when I came for debriefing. We made a great team, didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did." Derek answers with a smile. He would love to work with Stiles more. Lydia hadn't been wrong, there was chemistry between them that worked very well on the field and under pressure.

"Unfortunately it will be our last mission together."

"Why?"

"I'm transferring to Laura's team. She's back from Europe."

"I thought the mission went well. Why is Chris putting you with Laura."

"I asked for it. Pre-emptive move."

"Pre-emptive….?"

"Laura only got a team because she's your sister. You couldn't work with her. Then Boyd started to date Erica, and he moved to her team. Jackson and Lydia. The only reason Scott isn't there is because when Chris found out about him and Allison, it was already him and Allison and Isaac. And then it became Allison and Isaac, and Isaac changed teams. Come Monday, Kira is going to be working with Laura too."

"And you?"

"I'm switching teams because I wasn't playing pretend on that mission. And I liked how it felt. I was hoping you would let me take you out for dinner, or something."

"I wasn't playing pretend either."

Stiles' smile widens. "So, dinner?"

"Dinner." Derek answers before kissing him.


End file.
